federation_of_comorianfandomcom-20200214-history
Blackwatch
Blackwatch is a former Private Military Company that took control of an Eastern nation-state after being invited in by the the owners, and eventually asked to official take control due to the effectiveness of their policies and similarities in their outlooks. Their work resulted in better living conditions for the people in the area, as well as entrance into the Federation and alliances with other Polities within the Federation. Perhaps what they are best known for is releasing full videos of any official operations that they have taken part in to the public at large a mere two cycles after the operation has finished, allowing all to see the methods employed and that they are following their own code of ethics. All members that are working in official capacity for Blackwatch are required to record all official operations that they take part in, with no exceptions. They have an apparent dislike for most religious based polities, and especially religious proselytizing, as they view them as Subversive groups, though they are willing to overlook it if similar interests lie at heart. The area the Blackwatch administers is set in the eastern portion of the Federation, on the borders of the Seihai, with much of their terrain consisting of temperate grasslands, chaparral and alpine forests - all at higher altitudes. They are currently based out of Eastmount Enclave, a military base in their western mountain lands, and have infantry units garrisoned throughout their territory. They currently import Small Arms from the Wraithguard. They call their own Mountainous area that they occupy the Whispering Peaks, this is due to the wind that is blows much of the time, especially during the night being situated between the Kuru Vuoristo Mountains and the Penhyll Mountain. It is not uncommon for Blackwatch members to settle disputes with combat, though it is well regulated and done in rings set aside for just these specific instances. Attacking others is highly frowned upon outside of the ring or an official challenge, and can lead to the death penalty depending on the severity of the attack. The cult of the ace is an important thing in Blackwatch culture. Tank Aces, Pilot Aces, and Exceptional individuals are all highly regarded in general by everyone. When dealing with outsiders, Blackwatch personal and many citizens will done a mask. They do not share their faces with outsiders, and it is considered a grievous sin to do so if they are not a close personal friend or been inducted and brought inside. Blackwatch is led by what is essentially a Council of Nine individuals, with each person of the Council recruited to their position based upon their skill in a particular area. Blackwatch One holds his position as he is best able to deal with outsiders in a polite and diplomatic manner to the benefit of Blackwatch and the other party. Blackwatch Six is recruited for his ability in killing, both in personal and strategic levels. The others all hold various positions for similar reasons. Anyone is capable of reaching up to the Council, as long as they follow the rules of the Council, no families/significant other of any kind, whether a whore, wife, or simple boyfriend/girlfriend, no children, birth or adopted, and your life is dedicated to your craft and your work in the council alone with no outside things taking up your time. The current Blackwatch Six is a great example of rising up the ranks from a simple trooper to be one of the most powerful men in Blackwatch, and he is loved greatly by the men for his accomplishment and the no bullshit attitude he faces everything with. Blackwatch Drill Sergeant to recruit about firefights, "The idea is to increase the lead concentration in the air around your enemy such that it's no longer capable of supporting human life. The Standard Blackwatch Work Schedule is four days on, four days off, with 10 hour shifts being standard, any time over is double pay, or at the discretion of the employee (not employer) paid time off accrued at 1.5 times the time worked, in fifteen minute increments (if you work 16 minutes you get 30 off, if your work 4 you get 15, etc.) Blackwatch Justice System Regarding Administration: - A person's innocence is not to be disputed until suitable evidence and condemnation robs it. This however does not entitle one to freedom outside of a holding cell. - Negligence is not a reason for criminal violations - Citizen's arrest is valid within Blackwatch. All militia are granted the right to arrest with the power of an official. Three Levels of Law There are three different levels of law within Blackwatch, even if the majority of possible violations go under the vague term of treason. Each one increases in severity until the Ruling Council deem it necessary to condemn an offender to the Black Pit or execution. Primary (Crimes Not Resulting in Physical Harm): Minor Theft, Deviance, Trespassing Secondary (Crimes Resulting in Physical Harm): Arson, Assault, and Rape Tertiary (Crime against the State): Treason, Assassination, and Conspiracy At birth, all children are DNA tested to see if the Father is actually the Father. Lying and saying that the Man is a Father is viewed as Theft and Assault on said man. This applies to all children born in Blackwatch Territory, regardless of citizenship. Official Languages: Fluency in Rim-Swahili is required for government service after being accepted into the Federation, though it remains only to be used when dealing with others, it is actively taught as a secondary language requiring basic fluency to be achieved before graduating from secondary education. All forms are available in Rim-Swahili. Anglic remains the primary language of not only those in the government but all citizens in Blackwatch territory. If one is conducting business with Blackwatch citizens, it is known that you are likely to have a better outcome if you speak Anglic fluently. All forms are available in Anglic. There are a minority of Sino-Urdo speakers in Blackwatch, these are mainly the same Raksha Koan practicing minority. They are to a degree catered to, with most important forms being available in Sino-Urdo upon request. Cultural Leaning/Theme: Militarism (Majority), Realism (Minority) Official Faith: Atheism most view religion as a tool of control. Influential Minor Faiths: A version of Raksha Koan with less emphasis on castes, all other faiths are actively suppressed Known Territories and Settlements: the Whispering Peaks, between the Kuru Vuoristo Mountains and Penhyll Mountain Known Influences: Veterans, the VAA and the CETA with Wraithguard Known Facilities: Eastmount Enclave, together with a Munitons Manufactory and a Remotes Manufactory, Three Veteran Halls in Eastmount, HQ, Noah Mendez Hall and the Ludomir Mikolajczak Hall. Known Technologies: None Known Units: Ten Polity Infantry Divisions, Ten Peacekeeper Divisions, Three Saenoori Shock Trooper Battalions, Thirty-four Border Police Brigades, One Blackwatch Imperial Scouts